Rosario Bravo Series
Join the Newspaper Club (Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Moka, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, Kokoa Shuzen, Ruby Toujo, Fang-Fang Huang, Saizou Komiya, Tamao Ichinose and Ginei Morioka) as they join forces with the Seiren crew (Yukinari Sasaki, Miharu Sena Kanaka, Kirie Kojima, Kazuharu Fukuyama, Lisa Fukuyama, Koyomi Hare Nanaka, Tomoka Lana Jude, Ebi, Maharu Sena Kanaka and Mamarou Machita) as they are sucked through many dimensional worlds, making many new friends and battling various enemies, old and new. But, while they battle, powerful enemies gather their forces for the War of 100 Lifetimes. Main Characters *Tsukune Aono *Moka Akashiya *Moka *Kurumu Kurono *Yukari Sendo *Mizore Shirayuki *Kokoa Shuzen *Ruby Toujo *Fang-Fang Huang *Ginei Morioka *Saizou Komiya *Tamao Ichinose *Yukinari Sasaki *Miharu Sena Kanaka *Maharu Sena Kanaka *Kirie Kojima *Kazuharu Fukuyama *Lisa Fukuyama *Koyomi Hare Nanaka *Tomoka Lana Jude *Ebi *Mamarou Machita *Rafiki (future member) *Lion (future member) *Aisling (future member) Rogues *Three Dark Lords: Mikogami Tenmei, Touhou Fuhai and Issa Shuzen *Public Safety Commission *Jafar *Maleficent *Hades *Ursula *Captain Hook *Oogie Boogie Episodes Season 1 *Slumber and a Vampire *Greece and a Vampire *Bravo at the Circus *Bravo in Africa *Oz and a Vampire *Robin Hood and a Vampire *Arabia and a Vampire *Bravo in Wonderland *Mermaids and a Vampire *Beasts and a Vampire *Pagemaster and a Vampire *Bravo in Halloweentown *Bravo in Neverland Season 2 *Bravo in the Bayou *Arabia and a Vampire II *Bravo in London *Bravo in Africa II *Bravo in China *Swan Princess and a Vampire *Trolls and a Vampire *Bravo in Ferngully *Bravo in the Indian Jungle *Bravo to the Future *Rescuers and a Vampire *Mimes and Vampires *Giants and a Vampire Season 3 *Bravo in Wonderland II *Goofy is Bravo *Book of Kells and a Vampire *Swan Princess and a Vampire II *Princess Training and a Vampire *Tarzan and a Vampire *Bravo in Neverland II *Bravo in Hawaii III *Bravo to the Turtles *Incans are Bravo *Bravo in El Dorado *Bravo in New York *Dragons and a Vampire Season 4 *Ogres and a Vampire *Bravo to the Turtles II *Nausicaa and a Vampire *Bats and a Vampire *Bravo in Toontown *Kung Fu and a Vampire *Basketball and a Vampire *Ogres and a Vampire II *Ogres and a Vampire III *Mermaids and a Vampire II *Bravo in Siam *Bravo in Camelot *Arabia and a Vampire III Season 5 *Bravo in Madagascar *Bravo in Madagascar II *Bravo to the Turtles III *Bravo to the Forest *Bravo to the Stars *Haunted Mansion and a Vampire *Bravo in the Human Body *Kung Fu and a Vampire II *Three Musketeers and a Vampire *Time is Bravo *Bravo at Christmastime *Bravo to the Stars II *Bravo in China II Season 6 *Bravo with Mystery Inc *Bravo in Narnia *Bravo to the Stars III *Native Americans and a Vampire *Seven Dwarves and a Vampire *Rock and a Vampire *Gadget is Bravo *Bravo at College *Bravo in the Indian Jungle II *Bravo with Mystery Inc II *Bravo in Narnia II *Native Americans and a Vampire II *Bravo in a Moving Castle Season 7 *Bravo in Narnia III *Hocus Pocus and a Vampire *Bravo in Salem *Bravo in Russia *Bears and a Vampire *Bravo in Notre Dame *Leviathan and a Vampire *Behemoth and a Vampire *Goliath and a Vampire *Bears and a Vampire II *Subzero and a Vampire *Ghosts and a Vampire *Seven Dwarves and a Vampire II Season 8 *Bravo in Notre Dame II *Bravo to the Stars IV *Bravo Back in Action *Bravo on the Ark *Bravo to the Stars V *Bravo to the Gods *Bravo to the Zombies *Bravo to the Stars VI *Bravo in the Himalayas *Monsters and a Vampire *Animals and a Vampire *Time Machine and a Vampire *Pandora is Bravo Category:Rosario Bravo